


神后的恩赐

by l_HPace1106



Category: The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Mortal!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_HPace1106/pseuds/l_HPace1106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纽约事件后，Odin废除了Loki的魔法，将他变为普通人囚禁了他。但对于现在的骗子神来说Asgard显然不是一个安全的地方。考虑到最近发生的事情，Odin同时还从Loki身上带走了另一件东西，Loki的记忆回到了四年前，这些决定和事情导致Frigga认为Asgard并非能让Loki安全呆着的地方。不过从Thor讲的故事里，Frigga想Tony Stark的大楼或许是一个很好的软禁已经失忆的Loki的安全位置。</p>
            </blockquote>





	神后的恩赐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/gifts).



> Okaaay.  
> It‘s a versions of QUEENS GRACE.  
> Its author is RenneMichaels.  
> I just translate it into Chinese.Jeah,Enjoy it！

Chapter 1 暴风雨前的平静

摘要：一个愉快美丽的夜晚已经降临了。哦，也许对于被迫以优雅风度来出席慈善晚会的Tony Stark来说很不正确。特别是这甚至并非Stark举办的活动。好吧到目前为止这都很糟糕难捱，他对这个晚会上无聊的人们和劣质的酒一点也不感兴趣。但是相比来自阿斯嘉德王室成员们足够“惊喜”的来访，这实在是一段美妙的时光。

OooO  
与众不同的铃声响了起来，但Tony并没有管他的手机，甚至连看都没看一眼——Jarvis设定了很多种不同的铃声，刚才收到的那个不是紧急情况的。  
他在口袋里挂掉来电，抚平他所穿的David八月新出套装的西装外套。细黑的衣料十分光滑几乎闪闪发光。就在Tony整理自己洁白的袖口准备重新回到这些无聊的交际奉承中时，他的手机又响了。  
Jarvis.  
又一次。  
同样可以忽视掉的铃声，Tony朝着在他前面的金发女郎笑了笑，虽然也许只是比平时多露出了一点点牙齿的样子。  
他再次无视了手机来电。  
“所以，Marilyn——”  
“Maria，”她杏色如上了釉的甜美嘴唇轻启，只是微微紧缩，带着一些暗示的意味刺激着Tony。  
哦天哪又没有喊对女人的名字，Tony想。  
她耀眼的金发美丽得如同一个自然的奇迹般，随着一只手向后捋而起了涟漪。毫无意外地转移突出了她身上一些令人印象深刻的部分。她亮褐色的大眼睛刻意地变得柔软，波光潋滟，试图重拾最初吸引了这个亿万富翁兴趣时的情绪。说到亿万富翁，他真的不想待在这里。这场慈善活动是Pepper的舞台而非他的，但不过如果Tony不得不参加这无聊的晚会，品尝劣质的酒的话，那么他也至少要在今晚留下一个Bright spot才对。  
Melis——呃...Maria薄薄的香槟色紧身连衣裙显示着完美身材，她摇摆着身体，好像一点也不知道她这副模样般。并且如同站在一个新的被提出的机翼展览前面，各种各样的灯从不同方向照射着...我们只能说她暗淡紧瘦的裙子没有给工程师留下任何可供想象的地方。自从Tony有了很好的想象力可以想象很多稀奇古怪的事情后，这真的是一个相当棒的成就。他心里称赞灯光师和维护人员们微妙的打光使女人看起来像没穿衣服一样。  
“所以 Stark先生--” Maria 愉悦地说道。  
“Tony，请叫我 Tony。”  
“好的… Tony--”，Maria调皮地看了他一眼，轻轻扫了扫睫毛。  
她当然是故意的，但是，他难道不可以依然发出赞叹么，Tony向前倾身靠近她试图抓住她迷人声音将要说的。But——他的手机第三次响了起来。又是Jarvis的消息铃声，并且依旧不在紧急通知列表里, 哦他的AI今天晚上可真他妈的烦人！“稍等一会”， Tony咬了咬牙，很快从口袋里掏出手机关上了这该死的东西。  
“现在我们谈到哪了？”Tony喝光手中的酒，递给一个路过的服务生。他意识到或许他需要动作快一点，这应该早就提前想到的。  
所以他和Monica换了一下位置，可以看得到更趣味的景象的地方。而Maria为与这个超级钻石单身汉离得如此近的距离而兴奋得几乎不能呼吸，然后他们正准备下一步要开始跳舞的时候，Tony听到了有人在喊他。  
Tony呻吟了一声。  
Pepper，正在叫着他的名字以她紧身鱼尾裙所能允许的最大速度大步向他们迈来。  
“Tony！你在这！噢谢天谢地让我找到了你。”，她说着递给了他手机， “Jarvis 真的需要和你讲话，他说这很重要 。”  
Tony正为Pepper高贵的蓝色露肩礼服与她的眼睛是多么相配而赞赏时，那蔚蓝眼睛瞳孔紧缩了下盯着挽着Tony胳膊的手，他立刻将注意力扯回了现实。Tony转了转眼珠，把手臂从金发女郎的抚摸下抽了出来，从Pepper手中接过手机。  
我发誓在这周结束之前一定把Jarvis的数据库更新掉，他恶狠狠地想。  
“对不起了，女士。”Tony挂上一个迷人的假笑，溜向走廊。“真他妈的尴尬。”他自言自语着在走了不远后心烦地靠在墙上。  
“Jarvis我发誓要把你捐给图书馆，你他妈为什么老是打扰我。”  
“我很抱歉，Sir。但是你需要立即回到大厦了，情况紧急。”  
“哦它不可能被闯入，起火，爆炸或者遭到偷窃的，你有另一个不同的号码来通知这些真正紧急的事件的不是吗！”他不耐烦的说。  
Tony不认为会再次发生爆炸之类的事情，他确保肯定他离开实验室之前检查好了一切。并且他早就给Jarvis下了命令，让他检查第二遍，如果他遗忘了什么地方的话会再通知他的。  
金发女郎Marcia？Maria？谁他妈知道到底是什么名字呢。她噘着嘴走出大厅，从另一个方向愤怒地瞪了Tony一眼，旋转着高跟鞋的后跟跺脚，抱怨Tony应该对女人更有礼貌一点。他的嘴角不禁露出一个假笑，大多数女人穿着高到几乎没法跺脚的高跟鞋，而且Tony十分确定如果金发女人知道他可以使她的屁股摇晃的多么卖力之后绝不会这样做的。“不先生，您还有客人在大厦。” Jarvis 提醒他，拽回他的注意力。  
“Jarvis你是认真的吗？这没有拨打任何紧急铃声… 为什么？ 这他妈一点都不紧张，噢我在忙着做一个称职的小雄蜂*让Pepper高兴！顺便说一下，你坚持跟我谈话这是没一点帮助的。”  
“我向您道歉Sir,但是--”  
“我忘了今晚要去见什么人吗”  
“没有，Sir--”  
“嗯那就好...如果有那就告诉他们换个时间预约好再来。你知道的，我不能再像以前那样又把Pepper惹火了。”  
金发女郎走后，Tony 悠闲地朝门走去到刚才的地方寻找 Pepper。  
Pepper 并不难找，她的头发礼服还有身高很容易确认，她在挥舞着她的手，吸引一对老夫妇对附近桌子上一些东西的注意。当老夫妇看向桌子上时，她瞥了Tony一眼。  
Damn.  
她短暂地看向他时，Tony确定几乎可以看到Pepper怒火了。但更糟糕的是她不得不抑制住她的脾气, 这在他的经历里从来不是一件好事情，Pepper显然心情坏到极点了 。而且等到老夫妇又转向她时，她整张脸又戴上了微笑。  
Okay，Tony 现在真的有些烦躁了。  
“喔，Jarvis，我告诉你，我甚至丢掉了所有作为花花公子该享有的乐趣因为这件该死的事情——你让Pepper找我去接这通愚蠢的电话！我对你很不爽！”  
“Sir，我再次感到抱歉，但是奥丁之子Thor，他的母亲神后Frigga，他的弟弟Loki ，还有一些其他的阿斯嘉德的护卫正在顶楼的天台上等你，神后想立马和你谈一谈！”  
“What！”  
Tony转过头，把小辣椒生气的事情抛到了九霄云外，困惑地看向手机。  
Okaaaay.  
这太奇怪了。  
Thor可能会来探望他，但是Thor的妈妈？还有Loki？这究竟在干什么？  
Asgard第一家庭的一个小小旅行？还带着他疯狂的战争罪犯弟弟？ 和一群追随者？  
“所以他们想见复仇者们和神盾局对么？”  
“不，Sir。我提议过打电话给神盾局，但是神后坚持要跟你单独讲话，你亲自，Sir，不是作为一个复仇者。” Jarvis 告诉他。并掐灭了所有Tony想让其他人代替他卷入这场即将发生的麻烦事的希望。Tony 叹了一口气，心烦意乱地抓了下头发，双手擦他的脸。“”Jarvis，我知道了！这他妈太糟糕了！” Tony揉揉疲惫的脖子，极快地考虑是否能够假装没有接到这次电话,比如挂掉Pepper的手机，抠出该死的电池，这样Jarvis就不能再给Pepper打电话了。  
为什么是我？？  
该死的。  
“好吧Jarvis，让他们到大厅去，好好招待他们，告诉他们我二十分钟后到。”  
“好的，Sir，我会立即这么做的。我也会让Dummy 从医疗实验室拿出个轮床来，年轻的奥丁之子就不会在沙发上流血了。”  
“什么？！”  
Okay… 他想沙发将会变得的真的很丑的，无疑这个外星强盗任何时候……真担心我的沙发会被血迹弄得..哦… 所以是的，真的会很丑的。  
他摇摇脑袋, “你知道么？我暂时不想知道这个，待会再说。我马上就过去，给Happy打电话，让他在前门等我。迟些时候他可以回来接Pepper。”  
Tony走向正在与他的CEO愉快谈论着的人群。  
“对了，Jarvis? 你去和Pepper解释。”  
Tony扔回手机大声喊道，以确保她能听清。  
-TBC-*无所事事的人


End file.
